The Dance
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: *sigh* Why do I write all these death fics? After returning from the DigiWorld, the DDs mourn the loss of one of their own. Sorato with Takari hints.


The Dance  
by Wingleader Sora Jade  
  
Eek! Total angst! I cannot believe I'm writing this. *shakes head* Digimon is Toei's and the song belongs to Garth Brooks.  
  
Also, I'm raising the ages from those in the series. As of Myotismon's defeat: Joe=14, Izzy, Mimi=12, Matt, Sora, Tai=13 and TK, Kari=10. M'kay?  
  
Warnings: Sorato and charactor death. *shakes head again*  
=v_v=  
Matt looked out at the crowd that had gathered for his first consert of the summer. It was close to ten o'clock PM and it was completely dark except for the spotlight locked on him, the candles scattered around the stage, and the six teens sitting in the front row also holding candles.  
  
Matt swallowed hard as he looked at his friends, his teammates. His memories of DigiWorld were some of the best he had, but they were tarnished by one, dark, bloodstained blot. The absence of his soulmate.  
  
Across the front row sat Tai, Kari, TK, Joe, Izzy and Mimi, all dressed in replicas of the outfits they'd worn in the Digital World almost seven years before. Had it really been that long...  
  
But quite obviously, almost painfully so, there was an empty seat next to Mimi. There was one DigiDestined missing, who had never made it back. Who had... He couldn't even think it.  
  
Matt looked stage left, into the wings, where Renee Takanouchi sat, tears in her eyes and Biyomon on her lap.  
  
It had been just after the defeat of Machinedramon, when they were tracking through the forest in search of Puppetmon. One night before bed Mimi, Sora and Kari had desided to liven the group up a little by singing. All three had gorgeous voices, Mimi's high soprano, Kari's shrill juvenile, and Sora's fine alto. Their harmony was perfect.  
  
They'd began taking turns excusing themselves to dance with the boys while the other two sang. On the tunes he knew Matt would pitch in with his harmonica. When they sang Patti Loveless's "The Boys are Back in Town" TK had trotted around and around the clearing with Kari in his arms, much to the delight of the older kids.  
  
At Caroline Dawn Johnson's "Complicated" Izzy and Joe had all but wrestled over the chance to dance with Mimi. When they started in on Nickel Creek's "The Lighthouse's Tale" both Tai and Matt had moved to take Sora. Matt stepped aside, alowing the two old friends the chance.  
  
`She'd go for someone like Tai in the end anyway.` he'd thought. But a few minutes later Tai walked over. "Weren't you in line for a dance?" he'd hinted.  
  
Matt had nodded, blushing, and strode over to her. She'd graciously excepted his hand, and they'd began to dance as the two shrill sopranos sang Martina McBride's "Strangers". Slowly they waltzed. Matt never had the chance to know what was going through Sora's mind as the words of the chorus echoed aroung them, but they must have mirrored his own thoughts, because slowly she boosted herself up on tiptoes, and kissed him.  
  
Matt was startled back to reality as his band started up. "This song I wrote myself." he managed. "I dedicate it to a very special friend of mine who cannot be here tonight, because she is no longer with us. But I just wanted to say that I love you with all of my heart Sora, and I hope that where ever you are up there, that you know that."  
  
The crowds sighed in contentment as Matt's soft baritone filled the air.  
  
*Looking back, across the memories of  
The dance we shared, beneith the stars above.  
For a moment,  
All the world was right.  
How could I have known,  
That you'd ever say good-bye!*  
  
Tai sat as if frozen to his chair, the memories of years ago coming back, *his* dance with Sora, and Matt's following that, the kiss, the attack, and her death. That night, and the next morning at the makeshift burial, the carving of the crude tombstone over the next week, those were all a blur to him. When he thought back to then, all he remembered was the deep anger at himself for not being there for her, anger at Matt for not protecting her, even anger at Sora herself for choosing Matt over him.  
  
Those words, whispered in his ear during their dance, when he'd finally gotten the courage to confess his crush on her, cut like a knife. "I don't love you Tai, but there is someone else..." Those simple words had haunted him all his teenage years, made all the more accute by the fact she was gone.  
  
To think he'd acctually encouraged her! "You're the DigiDestined of Love Sora, if you care for Matt that much, you should tell him..." If he'd only known, he would have been there for her, to protect her, he'd have been the one pushing her out of the way of Puppetmon's attack, not her pushing Matt out of harm's way.  
  
*And I,  
I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end,  
The way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance.  
I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd a had to miss,  
The dance.*  
  
Matt remembered just after that kiss all too well, and he wanted to forget. Sora had pushed him away from Puppetmon's Puppet Pummel, and taken the blast herself. That had been the first time in his entire life that he'd cried. He hadn't even shed a tear when his parents announced that they were going to split, or the day Mom and TK had moved out, but then, he'd had tears running rivers down his face as he craddled her head in his lap.  
  
"I love you Sora."  
  
Those simple words had caused both their crests to glow, and Biyomon and Gabumon both Warp-Digivolved, along with Agumon, and went to knock the saw dust out of Puppetmon. As he was deleted, Matt had watched Sora's eyes light up with joy, and then fade forever.  
  
*Holding you, I held everything.  
For a moment, wasn't I a king?  
And if I had known  
How the weak would fall.  
Well who's to say,  
You know I might have changed it all!*  
  
Renee Takanouchi sobbed silently as the Teenage Wolves sang on. She should never have let Sora go back after they'd defeated Myotismon! But in her heart, Renee knew that that was wrong, but it just hurt so much! First loosing Sora's father to a terrible car accident, and then Sora herself...  
  
She looked up as Matt's voice cracked momentarily, and saw he was crying, as were the other six Digidestined on the front row, even Joe and Izzy. They all really cared for each other, and loosing one of their own had affected them all very deeply.  
  
And what of Biyomon? She'd been Sora's partner, her best friend! Like all the rest, the little pink bird had tears swimming in her eyes.  
  
*And I,  
I'm glad I didn't know,  
The way it all would end,  
The way it all would go.  
Our lives are better left to chance.  
I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd a had to miss  
The dance.*  
  
As the song drew to a close Matt took a deep breath. That was the last song of the concert, and now the seven remaining Digidestined, one orphan Digimon, and one human adult had to do what the night was set aside to accomplish.  
  
They went back to the Takanouchi apartment, where they gathered the supplies, and went through the DigiPort to the makeshift grave they'd created so many years before. They replaced the roughly huen headstone with a beautiful statue of an auburn haired girl with angel's wings.  
  
Seeing that her partner would be remembered forever, Biyomon's work was finally done and her eyes sighed closed for the last time. Her data spiraled up toward the heavens, as if to reach out one last time to an old friend.  
  
But that night, as Biyomon died, three Digieggs showed up simotaniously in Primary Village. A red and black one, from which would emerge a dinosaur who would protect the third generation goggle boy, a gold colored one from which would come a samuri, whose mistress would be as cold as ice, and a green and tan one, from which would come a long-eared Digimon with strength and bravery like no other.  
  
And so the legend lives on...  
~@~  
~Daikari? Are you MAD? I support Takari/Hikeru~  
~As Digimon fans, we should want the best for them. Proud supporter of Sorato and Michi~  
~Davis+Yolei=divorse. Kenlei 4-ever~  
^  
l  
l  
Banner thingys 


End file.
